As the number of network user subscribers continues to increase, at the turn of the twenty-first century, communications networks, such as the Internet, are expanding. Today, communications networks are growing due, in part, to a new variety of devices called remote communications devices (hereinafter “RCDs”) that provide user subscribers access to these networks. RCDs provide an alternative to the original and most common means for accessing communications networks, a stationary personal computer and a modem.
In this disclosure and appended claims the term “remote communications devices” or “RCDs” refers to any and all nonstationary devices that access communications networks. For example, RCDs include internet appliances including Compaq Corporation's IPAQ, laptop computers and, most especially, wireless devices including wireless telephones, Motorola SKYTEL pagers and/or PALM PILOTS.
Because of this explosive growth of communications networks and the introduction of RCDs, commercial business activities are increasingly conducted outside of a traditional office space environment where one works with a stationary computer in an office building each workday. Today, RCDs enable a mobile workforce to conduct business activities virtually anywhere.
Unfortunately, existing document management software component systems for retrieving and printing documents, or entire document files, are primarily configured for printers that are included as part of standard stationary computer workstations. Driver software for a printer typically accompanies each printer and is loaded onto a computer workstation in order to operate that respective printer. Moreover, driver software varies with each make and model of printer. To the detriment of computer memory and speed, an intranet computer workstation may have several printer software drivers loaded in memory so as to operate a wide variety of network printers.
The stress on computer memory and speed is further compounded if documents need to be printed from an Internet communications network, such as for example documents from a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) or “website”. Often, a website requires that website specific operating software be downloaded onto a desired computer workstation before that particular workstation printer is capable of printing documents from the website. Again, this additional software necessarily compromises computer memory.
Accordingly, existing document management software component systems are commonly installed within computer workstation memory devices and/or on a URL. Ultimately, however, existing document management systems invariably require support software for accessing and printing documents, such as printer drivers. Storing additional software on RCDs is a problem in that RCDs commonly do not have the same large memory capacity as stationary workstation computers. As a result, increased memory storage on RCDs greatly decreases their optimum operational memory capacity.
Illustratively, it is often difficult for a salesperson's laptop portable computer to print sales brochures using a customer's office printer. Specifically, if a document management system is accessed within the laptop, a salesperson's portable computer typically requires driver software for that customer's printer and/or hardware interfaces, such as additional cables or ports, for successfully printing a sales brochure. Alternatively, if a document management system is administered by a website, a salesperson's portable computer typically requires driver software for that customer's printer as well as relevant website specific operating software. In either case, the speed and memory of the RCD is compromised.
Because existing document management systems do not easily accommodate remote printing with RCDs, the mobile workforce must often anticipate what they might need and, therefore, carry it with them wherever they go. In the continuing example, other less-than-ideal measures are taken because salespersons cannot print brochures with a laptop according to a customer's needs. A salesperson often has no other choice but to engage in the physical burden of carrying hard copies of every sales brochure on each customer visit. Alternatively, if there are too many brochures, a salesperson must engage in the inefficient sales approach of sending the appropriate brochure(s) to the customer often weeks after the initial excitement of the first sales visit is over.
Thus, as a matter of maximizing business efficiency by maintaining the highest optimal operational speed and memory capacity for RCDs, there is a clear need for a document management system for enabling a RCD to print anywhere with any printer without additional support software added to that RCD's memory and without compromising the speed of the RCD. Illustratively, a salesperson should be able to send a print command from their laptop or wireless device to a customer's office printer or even a printer at a restaurant while having a business luncheon. Further, there is a need for that salesperson's document management system to print on any localized printer without additional software or hardware.